Trust
by NinjaBarf
Summary: Epic. Extreme Out-of Character, Alternate Universe, Mature Themes. This story was influenced by other fan fiction, as well as other stories I have read. Follow five of our favorite characters. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Sauske, and Haku. No pairings!


Uzumaki Naruto

They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. That you can see a person's true intentions; raw emotions flowing beneath them.

But can they tell stories or maybe even spin lies?

Because the eyes of the villagers tell the stories behind these raw emotions. The pain, anger, and sadness fuel them to ostracize me for something out of my control.

The dead last, idiot, screw-up, loser, and at worst a demon; someone who could never hope to be Hokage, let alone become Genin or anything. But I proved them wrong.

I finally passed the Genin Exam even though I got played for a fool… or at least that's what people assume. Funny, how no one in the village ever got the key to being a true ninja; deception. If anyone's been played, it's everyone else. I wasn't tricked; how can someone truly be that stupid?

I knew what I was getting into and took full advantage of the opportunity. Mizuki's intentions were clear after he approached me with sympathy for screwing up my exam. So I got a few techniques from the old scroll and figured out the secret to using the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu that night too. The headache I got after made sure I'd remember.

As for the big secret Mizuki expected to break me with, I've known for a while now.

How couldn't I? Seriously, how is it possible for someone in my position to not figure everything out? Everything was laid out for me, I simply had to put it in order. I can't tell the old man that I was able to put two and two together and find out who my parents are though.

The threads the Council and Hokage have spun and threaded together have started to unravel. Disentangling themselves, one by one they snap. If only I could tell anyone; hell even Sasuke or Sakura would do!

I can't though, just as I can't tell the Hokage, or else that would really cause trouble and get me in deep sh-

_Team Seven will consist of… Uchiha Sasuke… Haruno Sakura and… Uzumaki Naruto. _Iruka's voice carries throughout the classroom, making some of the girls whine.

"How ironic."

_Tell me about. _Sakura's voice whispers.

Turning to look at her, I see that she's staring at Sasuke, but something seems… off. It's probably just me, but I swear that her eyes aren't looking at him the same way.

_Class, you're dismissed, _Iruka begins-

And I'm the first out the door, down the hall, and outside before he's even done. Walking into the sun, I enjoy its warmth and inhale the clean air. I hate being inside class all day. I get restless and anxious.

Seeing that some of the class has started to come out too, I begin making my way out of here, heading towards Ichiraku for lunch. Passing some of our graduating class, I see Hinata making her way towards Kiba, with Shino close behind her. Team bonding? Maybe I should have done the same?

Too late now, right?

I mean, I doubt Sakura, or even Sasuke, would want to hang out with me. Sakura is too busy drooling over Sasuke, and Sasuke is too lost in his depression to do anything.

But hey, maybe having your family killed right before your eyes and having to re-live it over and over again might do that to a person right?

I mean, I get that he lost his parents and everything, but at least he had them. I always had to fend for myself, wondering when I would get to be held or comforted. Seeking the warmth and security one gets from their mother, was just out of my reach though. He should just build a bridge and get over it; begin living his life in honor of them, to keep their memory alive, and just live his life for himself. Instead he just sulks in class, is extremely arrogant, and cold. He's a douche bag.

And what of our little cherry blossom? Our relationship is a bit weird, but I can tolerate her at least. Now respecting her, that's a different story because she isn't much aside from book smarts, perfect chakra control, and a sharp memory. Physically, she's a weak, but has her moments. She'll die on her first mission and that's a fact, no room for debate. She better shape up and step up her game if she wants to live a day past a real mission. Being so lost in thought, I look up and notice that I've already made it to Ichiraku's and have even taken a seat.

_The usual?_

"Yup. How's Ayame?" I ask Teuchi.

_Good. Busy with work today._

Nodding my head, I patiently wait for my ramen. When it's handed to me, I notice it isn't the rough, calloused hand I expected, but-

"Ayame! How are you?" I smile at her.

_Fine, just busy with daddy here. How are you? New headband? _She answers, her eyes drawn to my forehead.

"Yeah. I'm a ninja now." Looking down, I see the bowl of hot noodles filled to the top with broth and extra of every topping. "Thank you, it looks good!" I yell happily before slurping up the noodles. Manners aside, I don't what I look like as I eat.

Ayame's chiming laughter catches my attention after a few minutes. Raising an eyebrow at her, I continue eating my ramen.

_The headband shows you're now an adult, yet you still act as childish as ever Naruto. Grow up!_ She says playfully. Finishing up the last of the broth, I hand her the bowl.

"What can I say? I'm still a teenager after all." I laugh a bit before getting up and reaching into my pocket to pay. "Thanks for the meal old man! And it was nice talking to you Ayame!" Waving bye, I make my way back to the academy.

I hope our sensei is there, that way we can get things started and start going on real missions.

* * *

><p>So, what do you guys think of this short preview to a new story that I have been working on for a while. One of my good friends is going to help me with this, so hopefully you guys enjoy it! Constructive criticism and helpful feedback would be greatly appreciated, thanks!<p>

-NinjaBarf


End file.
